XOXO
XOXO is a single by 4th Ave, released on February 8, 2018. Their music video dropped on April 4, 2018. Background The band recorded the song for five hours in the studio. For the music video, they had fans send in videos over social media of them singing, and with the clips it pieced together the video. Their first-ever live performance of the single was at the NBA Celebrity All-Star Game. Lyrics 1: [[Mikey Jimenez]] Girl you got me stuck, been thinking 'bout you Try to move on, but I’m so caught up I just can’t let go (go, go) I just can’t let go (I just can't let go) When I say I love you, girl I mean it Didn’t want to break your heart, baby believe me 'Cause I can’t let go (go, go) Oh, no I can’t let you go, oh, oh [[Camry Jackson] & Jaden Gray & All] And I don’t wanna be solo Or write another sad love song about you Rather be holding you close Kissing and hugging you slow You the one that I want by my side You the one that stay all on my mind I just can’t stop thinking 'bout you [[4th Ave|All]] So give me your XOX Calling out SOS Baby, I must confess I miss that XOX Give me your XOX Calling out SOS Baby, I must confess I miss that XOX [[4th Ave|All]] I need your love baby (XOXO) I need your love (XOXO) I need your love baby (XOXO) Baby I want (XOXO) 2: [[Marcus Pendleton]] Girl you got me right here thinkin' 'bout you Remember when we both said we were all good Made up in my mind, can’t no other girl do Oh, how I miss you I want you bad like my birthday, (birthday) In the worst way Fell in love on the first date Baby you belong with me, yeah [[Camry Jackson] & Jaden Gray & All] And I don’t wanna be solo Or write another sad love song about you Rather be holding you close Kissing and hugging you slow You the one that I want by my side You the one that stay all on my mind I just can’t stop thinking 'bout you [[4th Ave|All]] So give me your XOX Calling out SOS Baby, I must confess I miss that XOX Give me your XOX Calling out SOS Baby, I must confess I miss that XOX Camry Jackson & Marcus Pendleton & (Mikey Jimenez) Just say your down to ride (say that you'll ride) Baby girl let's take a drive, (take a drive) Need you back here by my side (I want you back baby 'Cause I still get butterflies, (I still get butterflies) When I look into your eyes, (your eyes) What a feeling must be right [[4th Ave|All]] So give me your XOX Calling out SOS Baby, I must confess I miss that XOX Give me your XOX Calling out SOS Baby, I must confess I miss that XOX [[4th Ave|All]] I need your love baby (XOXO) I need your love (XOXO) I need your love baby (XOXO) I need your love (XOXO I need your love baby (XOXO I need your love (XOXO) I need your love baby (XOXO) I need your love (XOXO) I need your love Videos 4th Ave - XOXO 4th Ave - XOXO (Official Music Video) 4th Ave Acoustic Sessions, Ep.1 - XOXO 4th Ave Acoustic Sessions, Ep. 4 - XOXO & LOCATION by Khalid References Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Initiation EP